Dhampir
A dhampir or living vampire is a creature that is the result of a union between a vampire and a human in South Slavic folklore and many forms of vampire media. This union was usually between male vampires and female humans, with stories of female vampires mating with male humans being rare."Vampires Through the Ages: Lore & Legends of the World's Most Notorious Blood Drinkers" "These vampires then, usually male, but in some rare stories female as well, traveled to another village where they were unknown to the inhabitants and married, producing" The term is sometimes spelled dhampyre, dhamphir, or dhampyr. In recent vampire fiction, dhampir refers to any hybrid of one human and one vampire parent. They are not vampires themselves, but a half-breed of both. Origin In the Balkans it was believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Indeed, in one recorded case, a Serbian widow tried to blame her pregnancy on her late husband, who had supposedly become a vampire, and there were cases of Serbian men pretending to be vampires in order to reach the women they desired.Laković, Aleksandar. 2001. Vampiri kolo vode. In: Glas javnosti, 20-12-2001. Online (Serbian) In Bulgarian folklore, vampires were sometimes said to deflower virgins as well. The sexual activity of the vampire seems to be a peculiarity of South Slavic vampire belief as opposed to other Slavs, although a similar motif also occurs in Belarusian legends.Міфы Бацькаўшчыны. Вупыр (Вупар). Online (Belarusian) Features Some traditions specify signs by which the children of a vampire can be recognized. Albanian legends state they have untamed dark or black hair and lack a shadow. In Bulgarian folklore, possible indications include being "very dirty," having a soft body, no nails and bones (the latter physical peculiarity is also ascribed to the vampire itself), and "a deep mark on the back, like a tail." In contrast, a pronounced nose was often a sign, as were larger than normal ears, teeth or eyes. According to J. Gordon Melton, from his book, The Vampire Book: The Encyclopedia of the Undead, in some areas, a true dhampir possessed a "slippery, jelly-like body and lived only a short life—a belief that vampires have no bones." Powers Legends state that Dhampirs were normal members of the community, until they eventually died and became vampires like their parent, as vampirism was heritable. "Vampires Through the Ages: Lore & Legends of the World's Most Notorious Blood Drinkers" "The children in turn became living vampires who not only had the power to see invisible vampires but also to destroy them. Legend states that when these vampires finally die they would return again to haunt the living as revenants"The Vampire Book: The Encyclopedia of the Undead Some legends say that they had the ability to see invisible vampires. They would often use this ability and practice sorcery to start careers as vampire hunters, which would be practiced for generations. T. P. Vukanović. 1957-1959. "The Vampire." Journal of the Gypsy Lore Society, 3rd ser. Part 1: 36(3-4): 125-133; Part 2: 37(1-2): 21-31; Part 3: 37(3-4): 111-118; Part 4: 39(1-2): 44-55. Reprinted in Vampires of the Slavs, ed. Jan Perkowski (Cambridge, Mass.: Slavica, 1976), 201-234. The reprint lacks footnotes. Most material on dhampirs is in part 4, under the heading "Dhampir as the Chief Magician for the Destruction of Vampires."Vampires of the Slavs by Jan Louis Perkowski "The practice of sorcery for the destruction of vampires is carried on in the house of Dhampir's descendants from father to son, throughout the generations." Etymology The word dhampir is a conjunction of two Albanian words, "dham" (teeth) and "pirë" (drink). 'From Demons to Dracula: The Creation of the Modern Vampire Myth'' by Matthew Beresford, , 2008, p.8."Deutsches Wörterbuch von Jacob Grimm und Wilhelm Grimm. 16 Bde. (in 32 Teilbänden). Leipzig: S. Hirzel 1854–1960""Vampire". Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary""Trésor de la Langue Française informatisé"''Dauzat, Albert (1938). Dictionnaire étymologique de la langue française. Paris: Librairie Larousse. OCLC 904687 Nomenclature The word "dhampir" is associated with Balkan folklore, as described by T. P. Vukanović. In the rest of the region, terms such as Serbian ''vampirović, vampijerović, vampirić (thus, Bosnian lampijerović, etc.) literally meaning "vampire's son", are used.Levkievskaja, E.E. La mythologie slave : problèmes de répartition dialectale (une étude de cas : le vampire). Cahiers slaves n°1 (septembre 1997). Online (French).Петровић, Сретен. 2000. Основи демонологије. In: Систем српске митологије. Просвета, Ниш 2000. Online (Serbian) In other regions the child is named "Vampir" if a boy and "Vampirica" if a girl, or "Dhampir" if a boy and "Dhampirica" if a girl. In Bulgarian folklore, numerous terms such as glog (lit. "hawthorn"), vampirdzhiya ("vampire" + nomen agentis suffix), vampirar ("vampire" + nomen agentis suffix), dzhadadzhiya and svetocher are used to refer to vampire children and descendants, as well as to other specialized vampire hunters.Димитрова, Иваничка. 1983. Българска народна митология. Online article (Bulgarian) Dhampiraj is also an Albanian surname. References Category:Hybrids Category:Dhampirs Category:Types of Vampires Category:Tropes